Having to Choose
by craziiest.guh.EVAH
Summary: Cam and Claire are perfectly happy! But what happens when Claire has to choose between her boyfriend and Massie, and then choose between Massie and Dylan, Leesh, and Kristen! Mostly Clam! rated t for language! story better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NAWT own the clique or any one in it. If I mention anyone else I DON'T own, I'll be sure to CAPs it… so u know that I do NAWT own it! :(**

ClairePOV

Walking down the circle drive way with Cam by her side, Claire felt unbeatable! She and Cam had been through everything together, and they had managed to get through it and still be together. Better than together. In love! They were in love! Massie hated it when Claire used the word Love! She said it made them sound like they were in some cheesy DISNEY CHANNEL movie!

It was sad to know that her friends all had no boyfriends. And she felt sorry for them, but when she was with Cam, Claire wouldn't have felt bad about killing someone! They were both steering their bikes with one hand, and holding the other person's hand with the other! They spent all the time together! She loved his family, and had grown to think of Harris as an older brother, and he hung out at her house at all time, and claimed to love her family… no matter how weird they were! He and Todd had always been close, but since they found out Todd had Leukemia, Todd and Cam, and Claire were almost inseparable! They spent from the time they got home from school to 5:00 at Claire's house, and then Todd would take a nap, while Claire went to Cam's house for an hour, and then they would come back to her house for supper. After supper Cam and Claire would sit outside for around ten minutes, waiting for Harris to pick Cam up. They sat next to each other on the new bench her mom had just bought. They usually didn't talk, they just sat there…

Claire was getting into a routine with Cam, now, and was completely happy. She spent her Fridays with Massie at her house having sleepovers, Saturdays with Kristen and Layne, and Sundays with Dylan and the soccer guys. (Including Cam!) Her life was pretty much perfect!

"Claire?" Cam asked in his sugary-sweet voice.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that your in a dream, that's seems to last over a period of weeks, but instead of waking up it just gets worse?"

"Yea… Why?" Claire asked, even though she knew the answer too! She had been having the feeling that some thing was going to go SERIOUSLY wrong soon! People were only allowed so much happiness at a time.

"Well, I feel like everything is going so perfectly… and nothing ever goes perfectly with me!"

Claire laughed. She knew how he felt, but right now she was taking the advice that Alicia had given her a long time ago. Live in the moment! Don't worry about what's gonna happen tomorrow! It's what's happening right now that matters!

"Just don't think about it, Cam." She felt a tingle just saying his name, "You gotta live in the moment!"" Claire advised Cam, just like Alicia had advised her.

"You right!" Then he pulled Claire in and kissed her.

When their lips met, Claire forgot everything! She had kissed Cam Fisher at least five times, and yet she still couldn't remember how to breathe! She never remembered anything when she kissed him! Her worries, expectation, and everything else; GONE!

She realized when he let go, that that was more of a kiss than she had ever had! (Aside from the 'Conner Foley' thing) Cam had his hands on both sides of her face, and Claire had her arm draped around him! He had let his bike drop to the ground, and was about to kiss her again when Todd whistled for them to stop making out in the driveway!'

Apart from a little embarrassment, Claire had never felt so ah-mazing in her life! She just knew that the feeling that something was going to go wrong was just a habit! Everything with her and Cam would be perfect! She could feel it!

**Note: So u know, u guys, the whole story iz NAWT gonna be all sweet and mushy like this! So anyone one who doesn't want anymore drama shouldn't read anything to do with the clique! Lol! R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or any of the characters! If I owned them, Cam would've dumped Claire, && he would b mine! Lol! ENJOY :)!**

MassiePOV

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick UP!" Massie screamed at her ringing phone.

She had been trying to get in touch with Claire all day! Dylan had called her… again, and Massie was starting to miss having friends to talk to 24/7. Claire was never home anymore! Well… She as home, but she was always with Cam! The only time Massie ever got to hang out with her was on Fridays! She spent the whole week with Cam (aside from school, where she and Massie, at least, had two classes together!) Saturdays with Kristen and Layne (:-l) and Sundays with Dylan, Alicia, and the soccer guys (:() Massie usually felt fine if she just thought about planning her Friday night sleepover, and emailing Claire, who would at least reply late at night, after Cam left.

But then Dylan started calling her, and when Massie didn't answer, Dylan left a voicemail, spilling how much she missed hanging out at the mall after school everyday! Massie didn't really miss Dylan, or Kristen, or, the one she missed the least, Alicia! Dylan complained about being fat when she wasn't, because she was attention starved, Kristen was too sneaky to trust, and you have to trust your best friend… right?! Alicia… What could she say about Alicia? She was a bitch! **(A/N: Pardon my French!) **She was always trying to take Massie's alpha status from her. When ever Massie asked her to cover her back, she always ended up stabbing it instead! Now she had her own group to be alpha in; the cheerlosers!

"Hi," Yes! "You have reached Claire's cell phone! I can't get to my phone right now, so leave me a message, and I'll get back to you! Thanks! Bye!" Claire's voicemail finished. Why did Claire have to be in love with Cam?! Why couldn't they have broke up like everyone else, but Alicia, who's boyfriend was only there because he was a pervert!

Massie was sick of dealing with her friends… and _ex_-friends. She checked the time. It was 4:28! Claire would be at her house hanging out with Cam and Todd. She quickly put her hair in a high ponytail, put on her gold gladiator scandals, which matched her black Ralph Lauren (take that _Leesh!_) mini dress, and gold crooked belt, and matching gold headband.

She didn't often walk to Claire's house, but since Claire was being difficult… She had no other choice! Claire wouldn't answer her phone, get on IM with Massie, or even send her a text message to tell her that she couldn't talk! Massie was furious, but not really at Claire. She was mad at Dylan for calling and reminding her of her old friends, and what they all did to her! She didn't deserve any of this!

She knocked on Claire's door, but then remembered that Claire Lyons was living in _her_ guest house! She could just walk in if she wanted to! So she did.

When she opened the door, she saw something she didn't expect to see! She saw Claire in a serious lip-lock with Cam! Wow! Who knew Claire made-out with her _precious, sensitive, perfect_ Cam! Where was Judi?! WOW! Maybe Cam was just like Josh; just there to get some!

Massie cleared her throat, an attempt to make them STOP… _before_ she barfed!

They quickly pulled away, and Claire blushed scarlet red for getting caught, while Cam just sat there, with his arm around Claire's shoulder.

**A/N: I don't even know what I was doing, everything just randomly came to my head… review, and tell me if you like that scene, && if you don't, I guess ill just redo it! LUVS YA! -Jess (the author who owns nuthing:( )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really into this story, because I don't even know what's gonna happen next, because, I'm making this up as I go along! Review if you like it… please keep the comments polite! if u don't like it, then therez no need to be rude! LUVS YA! -jess (the author)**

**Oh, yea… I almost forgot! this chapter is dedicated to my BFF/sister… ITZ HER BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

ClairePOV

I blushed, because I knew how bad this looked from the doorway, where Massie was standing. At least it wasn't my mom! Goo God, if it was my mom… I wouldn't live to tell the tale! Thank God it was Massie… she would understand… right?!

"What do you want?" Cam asked, not in a rude tone, but _I _could tell he was annoyed. WHY?! Was he annoyed with me for being a bad kisser? WAs he annoyed at Massie for walking in? Did I have bad breath?!

"Hello to you to!" Massie replied too sweetly, "I'm just here to talk to Claire"

"What's up Mass?" I asked, still embarrassed.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," I told her. "Be right back." I told Cam, and watched him nod, now looking sad. I HATED it when Cam was sad! I would rather him be furious at me then be sad because of anyone!

I was gonna tell Cam something else, but Massie drug me up the stairs.

When we were in my room, she sat me down on my bed, then went back to the door to lock it. Then she rushed back to me, and jumped onto my bed.

"Where the hell is Judi?"

"She went to the grocery store."

"SLUT! That could have been Judi to walk in on your little… conversation!"

I knew she was joking about the slut thing, so I let that go.

I cracked up at her wording; conversation… the only words I was thinking was WOW!

"I know! But I kinda loved it! His lips were so warm, and when his-"

"EEEWWWW! Please spare me of the details!!!"

"Sorry!" I managed through laughs. "Now, what did you come over here for? To call me a slut?" I said, joking.

"No, listen to these messages that Dylan left me." Massie said, pulling out her cell phone.

I already knew what they said… after all, I was the one who had told her that if she missed Massie to call her, and since we both knew Massie wouldn't pick up the phone, we made up a message to leave her. Then she decided that she needed to have another message ready… just incase she all of the suddenly, didn't like the old message. But I listened any ways. So that Massie would think that Dylan was just speaking what was on her heart.

"Hey, Mass…It's Dylan. I was just calling to tell you that I really miss talking to you, and hanging out at the mall all the time! A boy was never worth losing my best friend, and I don't know what I was thinking! So, please, please, please, call me! Bye." I heard Dylan's voice crack over Massie's speaker of her phone.

"Hi Massie. This is Dylan, and I just called to say that I'm REALLY sorry! I was a jerk, and no guy, especially Derrick, is worth losing you best friend!" The last message from Dylan made Claire want to cry, even though she helped make it up!

"Comments?" Massie asked, but really was commanding.

"I think you should call her back! She seems REALLY sorry!"

"Maybe another day… I'm getting tired… I think I'm gonna just head back home!"

"M'kay" I would've pushed for more details, but I knew pushing Massie towards something would only make her want to go the other way even more! And she really wanted to get back to Cam… BUT NOT FOR THE REASON YOU'RE THINKING!

"Bye Claire!"

"Bye Mass!"

Massie had left, so I was walking back into the living room.. I saw Cam sleeping. He had his head laid back, resting on the couch, behind j=him, and his legs sprawled under the coffee table. I didn't want him to get a sore neck, so I walked over to the couch, and I shook his shoulders.

He woke up quickly, and pulled me down beside him. I looked around the room, and saw Todd asleep on the couch. This was a lazy day. I could tell because I was getting sleepy, Cam just woke up, Todd went to sleep like two hours earlier than usual, and Massie had left, because she was, supposedly sleepy! So I laid my head down on Cam's chest, and felt myself drift to sleep. The last thing I remember, I felt Cam kiss the top of my head, and put his head on top of mine…

**A/N: So u know… I do NAWT think Claire is a slut! shez my favorite character! I just thought there should be a twist, and like I said, I'm making this up as I go along… so review && tell me if u like this chapter! PLEASE JUST PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! LUVS YA! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like this story, so I think you'll be hearing from me ALOT! so… review if you like the idea of the story, or hav any suggestions! I love hearing from you guys! LUVZ YA! -jess3**

AliciaPOV

The bell rang, and since I knew Claire liked to walk in on time, I got up, and helped Dylan up. I still didn't like the idea of walking in with the public, so I walked slower than I usually walked (which was probably slower than a turtle!) and made sure to spend awhile perfecting my outfit. When I was absolutely sure that we wouldn't show up too early, I picked up to my normal speed (which was still a slow walk) and opened the door to the café. I and my friends didn't even have to pick out a song to walk to, to be walking in synch… we just all fell in step together. All but Olivia, that is! She was never on the exact same page as the rest of us! She was in her own little world, where it was okay to be look separated from your group… IN PUBLIC! When I had first really met Olivia, at the first boy girl Halloween party, I thought we would be great friends, because we were so much alike! I mean, we both love shopping, and flirting, we can both get ANY boy in the school (except for no one but Claire could _touch_ Cam, and if Olivia made a move on Josh I would bite her head off!) but I had failed to see the one, most important, difference between us: I wanted power; To always be center stage! But Olivia didn't give a crap, as long as there were boys around to tease!

**Dylan: Y is Kristen sitting over ther w/the LBRs?! I thot she was gonna sit w/us! ******

**Alicia: Change of plans! shez gonna walk with us around the hallways, and carpool w/us afterschool!**

**Claire: I have a questian**

Alicia rolled her eyes in her mind. Claire was always messing her texts up… but it _was_ kind of funny!

**Alicia: go**

**Claire: who am I carpooling w/?**

**Dylan: O yea! I 4got! Cam sed 2 tell u that he was gonna double u home on his bike**

**Alicia: AWWW! 3**

**Claire: Thanx Leesh**

All of the girls put their cell phones into their purses, as Principle Burns came up to make her daily announcements.

I rushed off to the office to do my announcements, and when I looked behind me, I saw Claire and Dylan giggling just the way they always had!

I opened the office door to the smell of burnt coffee and cheap lotion. As I walked to my announcements booth, I breathed in a breathe-full of stale bubble-gum air, and, like I always did, I grabbed my purse, took out my ANGELS perfume, and spritzed the booth with it, until it smelled like home!

She put on her new, slim head-set, and counted down

Five, four, three, two, one!

"Hey! What's up BOCD?! This is Alicia Rivera with your morning broadcast! Girls: more cheerleading tryouts will be held Friday in the gymnasium… You know, the place where the coaches talk to us about the correct form of running, and we pretend to listen!" I could hear people laughing, so I paused until it died down, " and Boys, I know how much you guys love chess! There will be a chess competition, school-wide! So got Tomahawks and Sirens! Also, Nurse Adele has decided to paint the locker rooms, and if you help her, you will get out of swimming, and get extra credit! So, if you're interested in that, just stop by the nurse's office, and talk with her! So, that's all for now! This is Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!" I turned off my headset, and listened to the applause. They always applauded after I did the announcements, and there was nothing special about today, but I loved to listen to them all cheer… for me! I was like a celebrity! They loved me!

I walked down the halls back toward the café, listening to people tell me how good I did, and made my way towards the table that my friends were sitting at! I sat down in between Olivia, and Claire, and watched Dylan move her food around her plate with a fork. Olivia was pushing her cuticles back. Claire had her phone out under the table texting Massie and Cam. Kristen, four tables away, was laughing at something someone in the geek squad had said. And Massie was texting Claire, and flirting with a cute boy that I didn't recognize! I should've knew that Massie would bounce back, and not even think about any of us! She was just the kind of person that didn't need anyone that she knew to be near her, as long as there was someone around that she could talk to. She didn't have to know them, or even care about them… she was awesome! But so was I! Massie had ditched me because I made her stupid cheer squad better, and yet I had come out of it alpha of her ex-friends! Maybe I was better! The only person that from The Pretty Committee I couldn't completely control was her, and Claire! But no one had ever been able to control Claire! That's why everyone loved her!

**A/N: I liked getting into Alicia shoes on this chapter! It was a lot of fun! PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! LUVZ YA! –jess3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm gonna try to write this chapter in a guys POVs… so wish me luck, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

CamPOV

Breakfast passed in a blur, and I was so happy that I got to be out of those ridiculous trailers! I was texting Claire, but now I finally had a class with her, and I was relieved to be able to smell her strawberry shampoo, and her coconut body lotion! I missed her all the time, even though we spent every moment possible with each other! I knew that her friends didn't like it when I spent time with Claire, and they didn't, but I really didn't care! I could honestly say that Claire had the worst friends! The only one of them that I didn't hate, was Dylan, who I had grown to actually like. She was the only one that wasn't fake, other than Layne, who happened to hate me! I probably would have gotten along with her if she would just try to get along with me! Every time I try to hug Claire, Layne takes Claire's hand, and dragged her away from me.

A finger tapped me on the back, bring me back to reality. I turned around and saw Claire smiling behind me!

"Hey!" I said, pulling Claire into a hug. When ever I let go, I could see why all I ever thought about was her! She as smiling a huge smile, and her baby blue eyes fit perfectly above her small button nose. She was beautiful on the inside and out!

"What's up, Stranger?" She joked with me.

"Nothing. Shall we go in, now?" I said emphasizing a fake British accent at the end.

She laughed, and it was like a jingle of bells! It sounded so peppy, it was like it was coming out of a six-year-old! But I loved it!

I took her arm, and led her in. We took our seats, in the back, and I took her hand instead of her arm, and I didn't let go! After all… I was left-handed, and she was right, so I just held her hand with my right hand, and she held mine with her left! With Claire, Algebra didn't feel as long!

When the teacher dismissed us to our lockers early, me and Claire went to her locker. (She needed her books, and I already had all of mine.)

"So, are you doubling with me today?"

"I don't know… Massie wants me to go shopping with her…"

"Oh, well… How long will that last?"

" I don't know. How about you come over for supper tonight, and then I'll go back to your place 'til eight, then Harris can drop me back off at my house?

"That sounds perfect!" Of course Massie was behind this! The only one of Claire's friends that I disliked more than Massie is… NOBODY! Of course she was the one taking Claire away from me! And Claire was to nice of a person to just say no to one of her _best friend!_ That girl made me so mad at times!

"Well… I've gotta go, Cam! I'm gonna be last for Spanish! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hated that word! When I was with Claire, I never wanted her to leave! Never wanted our time together to end!

I watched her leave, and already felt a twinge of loneliness…

"Wus up brother?" Kemp asked.

"Nothin dude!" I hate it when they talk all gangsta wanna-be!

"Cool!" Derrick said, trying to get a word in between the two big-mouths; Kemp and Plovert.

"Yea! Hey, We're all doin some soccer drills, at my crib right after school. Just for fun, you know? You dig?" Plovert asked.

"Sure, but I gotta be back by 5:00… okay?"

"Fo-shizzle!" Kemp answered

"Stop that!" I yelled half-heartedly at my best friends, who were just being retards! They were like my brothers, and they were also the only ones who could keep my mind off of Claire…

"What ever! Derrick yelled back, half-way down the hall now. I laughed, and then I thought about all the people that must be staring at me, laughing there for no reason! Might as well give them a show! I laughed even harder, and it just kept on getting harder and harder to breathe! HA! Give 'em something  to talk about…. Right?! 

*

**A/N: I liked the end… writing Cam was more fun than I thought it would be! Thanx for the reviews, but I only got a few, so if u like my story, or have a suggestion for me, PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! LUVZ YA! –jess3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: BRING ON THE DRAMA!!! Warning: Not for the faint of heart! 3**

**MassiePOV**

I stacked another shirt in Claire's arms, where I already had like 15 things stacked!

"I thought you said Juicy was Kristen's, so you were never coming here again!" Claire teased

"Puh-lease! That was never a for-real thing!"

"Well…. my arms wish it was!"

"Okay, go dump those clothes in the VIP dressing room that says 3D in a glittery star" I said, handing her the keys, and watching her eyes pop as she just found out that you can rent a VIP changing room. I watched her stumble her way to the dressing rooms.

I walked to the pants section of the store. I didn't feel like waiting for her like an LBR! That part was meant for people like Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. And I had to tell Claire something big, and I was actually getting kind of nervous.

Finally I saw Claire walking toward me, and all of the sudden, she fell… ON FLAT GROUND, WITH ELASTIC TENNIS SHOES ON! I burst out laughing, and so did she, and before we knew it, we were, literally, rolling on the ground laughing! I looked up, and saw everyone staring at us, and my alpha sense started tingling. I caught my breathe, and got to my feet in record time, and Claire had gotten the message, and was getting up, and pulling out the lip-gloss I had gotten her on our shopping spree, to make up for not getting her anything for her birthday. I flashed her a thumbs up- not necessarily the sign I would have used, but that's what Claire could best understand…

`We walked to the dressing room about five minutes later, after I had picked up three pairs of jeans, and I nudged Claire to get her attention. Now was the time to tell her.

We were inside the dressing room, with he door locked, and we were both dressed. I had put it off long enough… Maybe a few more min- NO! I had to keep telling myself that to get it out.

"Claire?" I asked in a small voice

"Yea?" Claire answered sweetly. Claire was sweet! I could tell her this, and she would either do what I asked her to, or she would just laugh it off! Why had I gotten nervous? I never got nervous! It was just Kuh-laire!

"Kuh-laire. I need to talk to you!"

"Okay… Shoot."

*

**A/N: sry for it being so short… I just had to astop it there… tell me if u like the story so far, or if u have any suggestions on the way the story should go! thanx for your support! I love hearing from u guys… so review! LUVZ YA! 3 -jess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BRING ON THE DRAMA!!! Warning: Not for the faint of heart! and sorry ppl that don't think Massie should be made out like a bad guy cuz I think she should!!!**

AliciaPOV

**Alicia: **OMG! did C text u guyz 2?!

**Dylan: **Yea! cant believe Massie wants her 2 dump Cam!

**Kristen: **or massie will sabotage Claire & Cam!

**Alicia:** OMG! she told Claire that?!

**Kristen:** no, but u know thatz what shez gonna do if Claire doesn't dump Cam

**Dylan:** & Claire will NEVER dump cam! she loves him!

**Kristen: **idk… but I do kno that we HAV 2 protect Claire from Massie!

**Alicia: **ah-greed!

**Dylan: **done

**Kristen:** done

**Alicia: **and DONE!

**OKAY! Massie has taken it too far this time! She can't just go up to her '**_**best friend**_**' and tell her that if she didn't dump him, then she would think that meant she was dumping her! Everyone, but Claire, knew that when Massie wants something done, she does it herself! Claire won't break up with Cam, and then Massie will hook him up with a hot tutor or something, and then take a picture to show to Claire, who would think that Cam was cheating, and dump him… just like Massie wants! NOT THIS TIME! We know Massie better than anyone else in the world! So I sent out an email to Josh, Dylan, Derrick, Kristen, and Cam, even though he would already be at Claire's house, he needed to talk to her. She would listen to him better than she would listen to anyone else!**

**Hey! We have a problem. Massie told Claire to dump Cam (:[) or else Massie was dumping her. Now, of course, Claire isn't going to break up with Cam (:]) and she'll find a way to stay friends with Massie. But when Massie wants something done, she gets it done one way or another! I have a feeling she's gonna sabotage Claire and Cam. I wouldn't be making a big deal out of this, but I've grown to think of Claire as one of EVERYONE'S best friend. So, we all have to do as much as possible to help her! So, Dylan, Kristen, and I are going to her house to talk to her, tomorrow. Cam will talk to her as soon as he gets this message. (Especially since he spends the most time with her!) Josh and Derrick will talk to her, being their goofy selves, after school on Wednesday, before we pick her up for carpool. Thanx everyone! -Leesh**

School had passed by so quickly, while we were texting each other, talking about what we would say to her. I wasn't often nervous, but now… I was terrified! I barely heard the cheering coming from outside of my recording booth, because I was thinking about this afternoon so hard!

But, walking up to Claire's house, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted. But when I rang the door bell, and Claire answered, I felt that weight being thrown back on me, x10!

"Hey." Claire said after we had just stood there, awkwardly for almost a full minute. I tried to make my mouth open, and say hey back, but I couldn't, and apparently neither could Kristen!

"Hey Claire! What's up? Can we come in?" I could tell that Dylan was nervous, because I had known her since the second grade, and she was talking at an average rate… and she always spoke kind of slowly, but that wasn't something that Claire would notice… would she?

"Um… Sure, of course." She said, moving aside, to let us in. Again, I willed my feet to move, but they wouldn't budge! So, again Dylan led the way in, and as soon as she stepped into the door way, my feet magically un-froze, and followed Dylan into the house. I heard Kristen following me.

As soon as I walked into the house, I saw Cam sitting there shooting daggers at us! He was telling me, with his blue and green eye, that he was talking to Claire, as requested. I shot back a 'My bad!' look, and turned to face Claire!

**A/N: I had to show Alicia's sweet side! hope you enjoyed!!! so tell me what u think, and PUSH THAT REVIEW BBUTTON! 3 LUVZ YA! -jess**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SRY SRY SRY! Don't hate me! My computer was broken 4 an agonizing WEEK! Sorry I haven't updated! but this chapter iz my best so far, because I was writing on it all weekend, because I was my grandmothers house, then I had 2 keep my mom n town so they could decorate 4 her surprise party, and guess where we went…BINGO! I HATE bingo! Anyways, I'm gonna let u read now! Hope u enjoy it! R&R! -jess **

ClairePOV

I usually walked into school with Cam, Leesh, Dyl, and Kris, but today we were having an assembly, and Massie insisted that we walked in together. So I waved bye to Cam, and reassured him that I would talk to him after the assembly, and then I was off to the tree that Massie now refers to as the 'alpha tree'… stupid name, I know.

We sat there, sitting on our purses, and propping our heads on our binders, just talking about random things. (She brought up Bean, and how she was thinking about getting another girl pug, because Bean seemed lonely, and she wanted little Beans!) All of the sudden Massie got a look on her face that looked like a mix of sad and serious. It was heart-breaking!

"Mass? What's wrong?" I said lightly, truly worried.

***

MassiePOV

"Mass? What's wrong?" Claire asked in a light voice. She truly believed that I was devastated! She was so gullable!

I actually felt slightly bad about doing this to Claire. **(A/N: AWWW! Massie does have a heart! 3) **I really did believe she was in love, (I also believed walking in on her and Cam making-out on the couch made me want to barf!) but when people looked at me, and I was alone, they saw loser- no matter how ah-mazing I looked in my new outfit- and loser was NAWT acceptable! They were all supposed to know that _I_ was alpha!

"MASSIE?!" Claire called, freaking out.

"What?" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at the face she was making.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, calming down, now that I had actually answered her.

"Oh, nothing really…" I kept my voice trail off to let it sink in with her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I opened my mouth and cut her off. "Well, It's just that this is the first time we've really gotten to just sit down, and talk all week! I only have two periods with you, and you carpool home with the UGLIES and either double home on Cam's bike or ride with your so-called 'big brother'! Then you spend every weekday afternoon with your little brother and Cam!" I finished I looked at her, and for some reason, _she_ looked ticked… instead of sorry!

Shut-up Massie! I went to the mall with you yesterday! And the 'UGLIES' are my friends! _They_ don't try to make me try to choose between my boyfriend and them! _They_ always give me good advice when I ask them to help me with a problem! _They _don't try to make me dump my boyfriend, because they're jealous that_** I**_ still have one! Oh, and so you know, Harris _is_ my big brother, and I'm sure he'll be SO happy to hear what you said! And Layne and Dylan _are_ my BEST friends! And the only reason I still hang out with you, is because I know that, when you get over yourself, you can be a REALLY nice person, and a REALLY good friend!" Now she looked PISSED! She stomped off towards the auditorium, where the assembly was being held, without a single look backwards!

I looked around to make sure no one was around, and, when I didn't see anyone, I let three tears fall from my eyes, and then I turned my sadness into anger. I turned to the tree, moved my things, and kicked the grass, but stopped whenever I realized that I was getting my black PRADA pumps dirty. I turned back towards the Main Building Auditorium, but stopped before I got too far. I ran as fast as I could back to the tree that Claire had told me off at, and punched it! It was _MY_ tree! It was supposed to bring me good luck! UHHH!

I quickly examined my knuckles, and noted, without much care, that tears were pouring down my face, and smudging my mascara. I, confidently, speed-walked back to the Main Building's biggest- and closest- girls' bathroom. I was re-applying my make-up, and when I was done, I walked right into the auditorium.

Principle Burns cleared her throat loudly, and glared at me with her beady bird eyes. She stared me down, as I walked right up to the front row, where there were only a few other people. I sat down dead center of the front row, and watched everyone envy-stare at me. Not that I can blame them! I looked fabulous! I was wearing a skin-tight black tank-top from RALPH LAUREN, a light pink micro-mini ruffle skirt from BCBG, with a pair of black pumps, and a baby pink tilt belt to hang on her hip, still on her shirt, both accessories from PRADA.

I looked behind me to see if everyone was still staring at me, and to wink at Derrick, whom I was now trying to flirt with, because Dylan told Claire to tell me that Derrick was getting bored of going out with someone SO much like himself! I didn't really like Derrick, but it would annoy the hell out of Dylan!

When I looked back, I saw five sets of eyes glaring at her. One set was dark brown, one was green, one navy blue, one light blue, and one set of eyes had one blue eye, and one green. They all looked so hating that I had to turn away. When I turn away, though, the only thing left to do is listen to Principle Burns, who was babbling on about the new wing being put in so that the over-flow kids could come back. The coach had agreed to let the guys just leave their books in the locker room, or find someone to share a locker with them.

I dozed off a couple times, but I woke up when Principle Burns started talking VERY loudly.

"And now, without further ado…" Principle Burns stuck her head behind the curtain, and motioned for someone to come out.

This really annoyed me. Why would she be making such a big deal about the over-flows? But, then again, she was crazy! I turned my head to the side, to roll my eyes to show my neighbor how retarded I thought the 'bird lady' was being, when, to my surprise, I saw the over-flows! Hmm. Then who was she-

"These lovely children are the people I've been telling you about! This is Belle," she motioned to a small blonde girl with a messy bun with little ringlets falling around her face, "and these are Amour, and Ange, our new set of twins at Briarwood Octavian Country Day!" She said patting the identical girls on their backs. They both had super straight white-blonde hair, all the way down to the bottom of their backs, and they wore matching JUICY COUTURE classy school girl outfits. "And this…" She went behind the curtain, and came out with the hottest boy I'd ever seen! He had white blonde hair, like his sisters, and was wearing a shirt that had a low cut, and showed off his perfectly defined chest. "This is Reve' Paix Garcon," Principle Burns said, putting on a heavy accent. "And these are our new FRENCH foreign exchange students! Now, We're gonna give them a few minutes to make a few friends, and then everyone will need to get to class!"

"CAAAWWW!" someone yelled as Principle Burns left the microphone.

"Bonjour!" The little one, named Belle, said into the microphone.

At first nobody did anything, but then Principle Burns cleared her throat loudly, like she did when I first walked in, and stared EVERYONE down until we all said hello at around the same time. The twin girls, that were our age, curtsied, and from the applause they got just for doing that, I knew these people were going to be trouble!

**A/N: I loved this chapter! thanx 4 the supportive reviews, but so far I'm only 12… so lets see if we can break 15! O, and sneak peek whatever chapter I'm writing 2 any1 who knows what the new kids names mean!!! my birthday is in a week! YAY! I know that little green button at the bottom of the page is killing you with temptation!!!! LUVZ YA! -jess**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note

Listen guys, this is the author. I am REALLY sorry i haven't been updating, but, for one, my computer got all screwy, so i had to switch to this stupid iBook... its a MAC, so i had NO CLUE how to write... but as you can tell, i figured it out!

Any ways, the matter at hand is this: I am really into this story... i really am. This isn't a page saying im about to stop writing this story. I AM gonna tell you, however, that I have a SERIOUS case of writer's block, because my nana's trying to make me meet her new man-whore boyfriend, who is NAWT even half as AWESOME as my pawpaw was, and, for two, I have had the same number of reviews for days, and i know it seems stuborn, but since i have over 2,000 hits i would appriciate more than 13 reviews PLEASE! i love to hear from everyone, and i love it when you guys give me critism... it helps me with my writing, so PLEASE give me some HINTS that you are into this! I am NAWT posting the next chapter until i have 20 reviews! It really isn't that big of a deal! i already have 13... thats only... ~counts on her fingers~ seven more reviews! LOVE YA! REVIEW... or im comin throught this computer screen, and hurting you... just kidding, but seriously... REVIEW! luvz ya! -JESS3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey1 Sorry it's been so long since I updated. But I can explain! For one, my computer was screwed up. For two, I had a SERIOUS case of writer's block, and three, the number 15 in the review box was REALLY annoying me, so I've just been reading stories… one of which was BOYS R US! I luh-uved! I HATE that no more books r gonna b after it! lisi sooo outdid herself this time. PM me about it if you want to talk about it! luvz ya! -jess**

ClairePOV

_2 weeks after they find out about the new kids_

***

Cam, Todd and I were at my house, playing JINGA. It was Sunday, and I was waiting for Dylan to call to tell me were we were meeting.

'WHOO-HOO! ALRIGHT! SOMEBODY JUST SENT ME A TEXT MESSAGE!' my phone's ring-tone rang out across the room at the exact same time as Cam's phone vibrated. We all burst out laughing, even Todd, who wasn't up to much lately, was on the ground with us. Me and Cam laughed a lot, lately.

I got up, and walked across the room to retrieve my phone, while Cam just caught his breathe, and pulled him-self back onto the couch.

As soon as I grabbed my phone, though, Cam pulled me to the couch, onto his lap. Not that I was complaining! His lap was SO much better than Massie's grandma's old, lumpy, hard, couch!

"It's from Alicia." I stated.

"Well, are you gonna read it to us?" Cam asked.

"Sure. It says, 'We're meeting at Slice of Heaven in an hour. MEET US THERE!' Should we go?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well… I'm pretty sure that 'MEET US THERE' was a demand, and you know how mean Alicia is when _she's_ mad!" Cam said, matching my tone.

We laughed, and then we laughed some more, until we were falling off the couch!

"Crap" I said, because I was falling.

"You weren't supposed to fall!" Cam whispered in my ear, after catching me, by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well… gravity… it's a pain in the ass!" I whispered back.

"Claire Hannah Lyons! Watch your mouth!" Cam joked, mimicking my mother's voice. **(A/N: forgot Claire's middle name, so I just used my friend's name.)**

"Aren't you two supposed to be somewhere soon?" Todd asked, looking amused.

"Yes! We are!" I answered, peppily, and hopped up to help Cam up. "I'm calling Harris, then I'm gonna go change. All you two have to do is clean up JINGA." I told them, while pulling my phone back out.

"Hey Harris. We need you to pick us up."

"Hey Claire. I can pick you up, but who else do I need to pick up?!" he said, joking with me, like he always had. I don't know why, but, for some reason, we had always had gotten along extremely well… like he really was my big brother! He was always playing dumb with me, or picking on Cam with me, or fake-flirting with me, to get on Cam's nerves! We always had SO much fun! But Cam hated it… because we usually picked on _him!_

"HaHa! Can you be here in forty-five minutes?" I asked, laughing sarcastically.

"Yea, sure, but make sure Cam's ready when I get there… okay?"

"Sure. Bye Harris."

"Bye little sister!"

I laughed, as I hung up the phone, and watched Cam peek his head out of the cracked door.

"We're done with our job! Now I'm exausted!" Cam said, up to something.

"Oh? I'm sure you are!" I replied, walking up to the door. When I got there, I expected Cam to move, but he didn't. Now I knew what he was up to! I stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him, until he moved out of the doorway.

"Get a room!" Todd said. I just shrugged it off. It was no big deal. It _was_ just a kiss!

"Now all you have to do is get dressed, then we can go for a short walk." Cam said.

I didn't even bother to tell them anything in reply, I just hurried up the stairs, and right into my room, and went straight to my closet. In quickly grabbed a shirt, and threw it on, and some blue jeans, which I put on in, like, half a minute. I was careful not to look in the mirror, so I wouldn't get self-conscious, and make me want to change.

I looked around my room for a few seconds, trying to find my white CONVERSES, but, quickly, realized that I'd left them in the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs, and saw Todd and Cam wrestling in the middle of my living room. It was so funny, that I rushed back to my room to get my camera, and when I got back, they were still there, being just as crazy as before. OH! This was so funny!

I turned on my camera, and started a video of them being crazy, and brother-like. This was blackmail! Blackmail that I needed. It's not like we were serious about our blackmails, but it was fun to just mess around! **(A/N: Bad wording! :P) **

After it was mostly done, I took a couple of pictures, and put my camera in my pocket.

"You boys done with your game? Harris will be here in ten minutes. No time for our walk… I think we should just wait outside." I started talking to both boys, but later turned to face just Cam.

"Okay. You go on outside, I'm right behind you." Cam told me, with a twinkle in his eyes.

I walked out the door, and grabbed Cam's hand to drag him out, before he got carried away, with his re-match with Todd.

As soon as we were outside, we went and sat on the bench that we usually sat on before Harris picked Cam up for the night.

I yawned loudly, and Cam put his arm around me, and I realized, right then and there, that I was REALLY tired! I laid my head on his chest, and drifted out of consciousness.

The next thing I knew, Cam was shaking me lightly, and Harris was waiting in his new MUSTANG in our front yard. HONK! Harris honked his horn again, and again, and again before me and Cam got up, and walked over to his car. Cam opened my door for me, and I, drowsily, climbed in the backseat, with Cam following.

"Did the baby get enough sleep?" Harris cooed, picking on me.

"Hey! Harris," I whined, "I thought it was Cam's job to pick on me!" I said, jokingly adding a pout.

"AWWW! I'm sorry… Cam's just not doing a very good job, so I felt obliged to do it for him!" Harris replied, still picking on me.

"Whatever" I said, barely hearing them start to talk about me. I was already GONE!

I woke up the same way I did on the porch. The only difference was when I was on the porch Harris _wasn't_ screaming, "CLAIRE BEAR! WAKE UUUPPPPP!" Well… he might've been doing that before, but I didn't notice then!

"URG! I'm up! No need to bust my eardrum!" I screamed back at him.

We all started laughing, and me and Cam got out of the car. Apparently I looked sleepy, too, because everyone kept on asking me if I just woke up! How could it be that obvious?!

I walked through the doors of Slice of Heaven exactly two minutes before 11:00, and the only people I saw there was Josh, Dempsey, and Alicia. How had she beat Kristen?! You would think that- considering Kristen's mom, and Alicia's pace- Kristen would have beat Alicia by a land slide! But, now was NOT the time to worry about how Leesh had beat Kris to Slice of Heaven! I should've been concentrating on not passing out!

"Claire! Hey!" Alicia marched over to me, in her RALPH LAUREN Trina metallic leather sandals. The way she walked with her chest out and big, confident steps reminded me of Massie. And Alicia was dressed in head-to-toe RALPH LAUREN. The only things that weren't RALPH were her CHLOE sunglasses, and her pink baseball cap that Josh had given her.

She really did look ah-mazing. She was wearing a Parker ruffle shirt that brought out her Mexican skin-tone, and high-gloss skinny jeans, and had a silver over-sized hobo tote. She made me look like a CHILDREN'S PLACE model.

"Hi! You look ah-mazing!" I gushed t my new… alpha. I _still_ couldn't believe that Alicia was the new Alpha! They had decided last week, that they would be called the Soul M8s, because of the eight people that "founded" it. We had also decided to invite Amour, Ange, and Reve to join. (Even though the guys were dead-set against adding the "prissy Frenchy")

"Thanks! Um… So do you." She lied, to make me feel better. Oh well. At least I was comfortable, and I was dressed in casual clothes, like Cam was.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh… She's on her way." Alicia replied about three seconds before Dylan pulled up in the DAILY GRIND limo.

"Love you too, Mom. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." Dylan told her Mom, looking like she did NAWT mean any of it!

"Hey girlies!" She said with the biggest smile I'd seen her wear in awhile. She was _also_ wearing a JUICY COUTURE BIJOU sunglasses, and a long white tee and VELOUR tights. She was also wearing baby pink MISS SIXTY flats. She looked girly, for some reason. But whatever the reason was, I had to admit that she looked like a total ten to me!

"Eh Meh Gawd! Your wearing pink!" Alicia squeeled.

"Do I look fat?!" Dylan asked, freaking out. "Rate me." She demanded.

"9.6" Alicia said, in a now bored tone.

"10! You look AWESOME!" I said. Which was true. I REALLY like her hair in a messy up-do with little red riglets falling out.

"Thanks!" She told us, before leading the way inside… well, trying to lead the way inside. Soon after she started walking Alicia took the lead. She thought as the new alpha she had to ALWAYS be in front of us. She didn't think that Massie's 'we-all-walk-together-in-a-side-ways-line' was right. She said alphas lead… in everything.

"DYLAN?! You look girly." Derrick said as soon as we walked in, curling his lip at the last word.

"OH! Are you _trying_ to start something… here… IN PUBLIC?!" Dylan practically screeched, obviously trying to start something herself… But what was she trying to start?!

"No… I was just sayin…" Derrick said, trying to calm her down.

"SAYIN WHAT?!" Dylan asked in a ticked-off voice.

"Sayin that your in a really PISSY mood today!" Derrick said, now getting angry at Dylan.

Dylan's face, that had been in an angry mold sice Derrick finished his first sentence, now showed a tiny evil grin, that looked like it had a bit of another emotion that I wasn't sure why it would be there. That day I saw hope in Dylan's navy blue eyes, and in her tiny semi-grin.

"Well, _I'm_ 'just sayin' that WE'RE THROUGH!" Dylan yelled in his face, before turning around, and stomping out of Slice of Heaven without looking back, and me trailing behind her, wondering what the HELL was going on.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff. I'll explain why they broke up in the next chapter… and you know what would make me want to update sooner? REVIEWS! So review me or send me a PM to tell me what you think of it so far… this chapter practically wrote itself, so I hope you like it! REVIEW! luvz ya! -JESS;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sup readers?! okay, so u hav every right to hate me! im sorry for not updating for SO LONG! I was grounded, then the laptop broke, then school stated, and, believe it or not, im only 12 years old. I cant do EVERYTHING! so this is a short chapter. but ill update soon. PINKIE SWEAR!!!Enjoy this chapter! R&R&R! (Read, Relax, and REVIEW!) luvz! -Jess**

DylanPOV

_2 weeks after they find out about the new kids_

***

"That's so cool, Leesh! I luh-uv Yorkies!" I told Alicia through the phone, after she announced that she was getting a new puppy. She said that it was going to be a short-haired Yorkshire terrier, and, most importantly, a girl. I acted as if that was the coolest thing I'd heard in months, when really I couldn't have cared less.

I was tired of Alicia acting like _she_ was the alpha! She was a good beta, and every time she tried to do anything that an alpha should do, we all knew what everyone was thinking; Massie would have done that better. I loved Alicia, and she was an awesome beta, but alpha was NAWT for her! We needed Massie back, because, let's face it… we were falling apart without her! Claire was pulling a Tim Gunn, and trying too split her time between Massie, Layne, The Soul M8s, and Cam. Kristen was ditching us as often as she could. Alicia was going crazy, trying to be the perfect alpha, and she still was_ NAWT_ succeeding. And I was trying to get everyone back together, and I knew exactly how to, and I was totally bummed about the first step to my plan; I had to dump Derrick!

I could tell that he wished I was more like Massie. We didn't kiss, and he was always leaving me, and going to hang out with his buddies. So I had to dump him.

"DYL?!" Alicia screamed into the phone, trying to get my attention, like she had been talking to me, and I had been spaced out the whole time… and I kind of was spacing out.

"What?" I asked Alicia in an overly-innocent voice.

"Soul M8s are meeting at SOH in an hour. You coming?" She asked, her voice practically daring me to say no… like Massie, only not as threatening… and we NEEDED threatening!

"Duh. I gotta go,Leesh. See you at Slice of Heaven." I said, when my cell phone vibrated, telling me that I had a text message.

"M'kay. Bye Dyl!" She said in a faux-sweet voice.

"Bye." I said, before hanging up, checking my text message inbox.

**Massie:** You have to dump _her_! She's just too much of a wannabe to be around me! 

YES! My plan was going perfectly! I had texted her, ' Dumping D. He's so stupid! Sorry I chose a boy over you! Will you take me back? PLEASE!' and it had worked! I mean, sure… it sounded kind of pathetic, but I was DESPERATE! We needed our alpha back! I was slowly loosing my BFFs, and I REALLY wasn't liking that too much!

**Dylan:** Done!

**Massie:** And done!

**Dylan: **Meet me behind the old GIRL SCOUT hut?

**Massie:** When?

**Dylan: **Ten minutes?

**Massie:** 20.

**Dylan:** Okay.

**Massie: **Tata!

*** 20 minutes later***

I pulled up behind the old GIRLS SCOUT hut exactly twenty minutes later, and I saw that Massie had shown up early, just like a true alpha always did. I had to give her props, even without a clique to follow her, she was still more of an alpha than Alicia would EVER be, because Massie knew ALPHA better than Kiera Knightley knew DIET!

I walked closer to Massie, and the closer I got the better her outfit looked, even though the dress she was wearing looked more like it belonged on a run-way, then behind an old, creepy-looking GIRLS SCOUT hut

"Hey Mass." I said timmidly, when she walked right up to me.

"Hello." She replied, sounding bored with the slow conversation.

"I'm sorry Massie." I stated, quietly, hoping she could hear me, and then she was hugging me.

"Forgiven! Welcome to… THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!"

Wow… what a title! I loved that title! It just fit us so well!after all… the pretty committee _was_ us!

**A/N: Okay! I know you all hat me for not updating, but my laptop broke, and itz not easy getting the $$$ for a new one! plus school just started back up, and there are only two words to describe the 7th grade math teacher (and ALL her homework) ; bru-tal! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I meant to, but then I started reading lots of other stories! Read 1 by "crazziicat"! **

**Disclaimer: "I own THE CLIQUE!" -me**

**"No you don't! I do!" -Lisi**

**"Awww! But I thought, that since I love the books so much, you would give them to me…" -me**

**"No. sorry." -Lisi**

**"Finnnneeee. I don't own THE CLIQUE. Lisi Harrison does." -me**

CamPOV

***

Claire seemed to be in a daze the day that Dylan dumped Derrick… and Derrick wasn't exactly clued in either! Nobody knew what the _hell_ Dylan was doing. I wondered, idly if even Dylan knew what she was doing. It seemed like she was just winging it to me, but Claire insisted that it was planned.

"Dylan dressed in pink because she knew it would make Derrick say something, which would give her a reason to dump him." Claire had reasoned, when I said that Dylan was just in a bad mood, and made a bad decision on impulse.

And what she said made since. Dylan wasn't girly, thus she did not dress like… well, like a girl. She was a lot like D. That's why Derrick liked dating her, and, secretly, didn't like dating her. "It's like dating me! We get along really well, and I think she's cool, and fun… but I can't find it in me to want to kiss her! Like kissing MYSELF!" He had confided in me when they first started dating.

"What's up Romeo?" My brother yelled across Slice of Heaven, Where everyone was silently picking at their food, feeling numb, and confused with Dylan's outburst.

I didn't turn to look at Harris, but I could hear him nearing us. He was wearing boots. I could hear the squeak across the smooth glassy floor of Slice of Heaven.

"Hey Harris!" Claire said, before getting up, and hugging him, absent-mindedly.

Used to I got jealous when someone -other than myself- so much as touched Claire. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help it… then. I guess I figured out that I had no reason to feel that way, when it was just my brother and my buddies, and I got better. I didn't even feel that knot in my stomach any more, although I knew it was still there.

I turned to look at Claire and Harris, and saw he had his arm draped over her shoulder, and he was towering over her. She had, apparently, snapped out of her daze when Harris walked in, because she now looked annoyed, and I could only guess she was annoyed at everyone else's silence.

"Why so serious?" Harris asked, trying to sound like THE JOKER in that new BATMAN movie.

Claire punched his shoulder, but we could tell she was just joking from her toothy grin. Such a beautiful grin. I almost got up, and kissed her right there… the temptation was hard to resist. I knew she would be embarrassed, but would not push me away. She just looked so pretty, and innocent.

MassiePOV

***

Dylan and I rode into silence all the way from the GIRL SCOUT hut, to my house, but it wasn't a bad kind of silence, it was more of a, 'We're-so-happy-we don't-need-to-speak-because-we-can-feel-it-in-the air kind of silence. I relaxed into the comfortable seat of our SUV, until we pulled into my circular driveway, and Isaac turned around to tell us we were home.

"C'mon, Dylan." I demanded, opening the door, letting the light of the day flood into the Range Rover.

"I'm coming!" Dylan replied perkily. **(A/N: is that a word???)**

We walked in step to my door, and I reached my hand out to open the door, but stopped short when the door opened, and I saw my mother smiling behind the door.

"Hello darling. Hi, Dylan! "My mother greeted Dylan, and shot a surprised look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Dylan, I haven't seen you in awhile." My mother questioned Dylan.

NOOOO! UGH! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?!?! I felt like screaming at her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? I FINALLY GOT MY FRIEND BACK, AND YOU RUIN IT BY TREATING HER LIKE A TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE!!!" But I didn't, because screaming meant loosing my cool. And loosing my cool meant having no friends. So I just walked across the room to sit down on the couch.

"Uh…yea. I've been… busy. So… my mom said tha she NEEDED to have coffee with you AYSAP!" She told my mom, reading her face, to make sure that she hadn't said anything to make my mom mad.

"Really? I haven't had coffee with your mom in so long!" My mom gushed.

"Yep… She said that she would call you with the deats! **(AN: Sorry! Don't know how to spell that word!!!)**

"Yea, yea, yea. We get it. You worship Merri-Lee. Dylan and I are going up to my room." I snapped, grabbing Dylan's arm, and dragging her up the stairs with me.

"I let go of her when ever we were out of my mom's sight, and hurried up the stairs, and up to my room.

As soon as I reached my room, I snatched her thin wrist again, and yanked her in my white door. When we were securely in the room, and out of the doorway I turned around, and hurridly locked the door behind me.

"Dylan. I met a boy." I blurted, timidly.

**A/N: Okay! I know you all hat me for not updating, but I've been reading stories a lot, and I started reading Lisi's latest and greatest book, Charmed and Dangerous!!! Can't bleev she iz riting NO MORE clique books, but I like the ALPHA series… cant wait 4 the second 1!!! I love you! Ttyl! REVIEW!!! -Team Em-n-M (jess)**

**PS… sorry 4 the cliffy… comments will make me update ALOT faster… ;))**


	13. Chapter 13: This should be interesting!

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I meant to, but then I started reading lots of other stories! Read 1 by "crazziicat" Itz awesome! Check it out!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ugh! I hate to admit it, but I don't own the clique or… !**

**There! I said it!!!**

_**Previously : **__As soon as I reached my room, I snatched her thin wrist again, and yanked her in my white door. When we were securely in the room, and out of the doorway I turned around, and hurridly locked the door behind me._

_"Dylan. I met a boy." I blurted, timidly._

DylanPOV

***

What! Did she just say "met a boy"? Like, met a _boy_, or _met_ a boy?

"What?! Who?" I screeched.

" Um… you don't know him." She mumbled, blushing. Yes… that's right! Massie Block blushed!

"I might…" I suggested.

"Okay. His name is Kellan. He's Harris's friend's brother." She recited as if she had rehearsed her response in the mirror before I'd gotten here.

"So are you_ with_ him? Like… dating?" I questioned nervously.

"Um…"

"Eh meh Gawd! Tell me EVEYTHING!"

"Okay. Well… He stopped by Claire's house with his big brother and-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Why were they at Kuh-laire's house?"

"Let me finish!

"So, they were there because Cam and his brother were there, and Jared -that's Kellan's older brother's name- dropped by to see Harris. Well, I just happened to be there doing homework with Claire in her room. So, we were in there and we didn't even know they'd come in… until this super hot guy walked in, and just sat right next to me and put his arm around me! Well, you know me being me, I shoved him away from me, and we just started wrestling on Kuh-laire's bedroom floor! It was so much fun! But, afterwards He asked me to go with him to this Briarwood party. He says that we're going to crash the party!" She exclaimed her words coming out in such a rush, I could barely understand her.

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely!"

"EEEEP!!!!" We screamed into each other's ears, and it felt like life had went back to the way it was before all of the fighting happened.

"Honey! Are you okay, darling?" Mrs. Block yelled from the living room at hearing our screams.

"PEACHY!" We both screamed back at the same time, rolling around laughing.

"But, seriously. Let's get serious." She instructed.

I nodded my head, and stifled my laughs.

"He told me to wear blue jeans. And a t-shirt…" She made a face at the word "t-shirt". In all my life I had never seen Massie Block wear a real, baggy t-shirt! This should be interesting…

**Meanwhile…**

**CAMPOV**

I kissed her, and she kissed back, but only for a short time, before she pulled away. She laced her fingers through mine, and I kissed her again, sweeter this time. She kissed back, but pulled, slowly, away, too soon for my liking.

"No." I whined

She giggled, and pulled her face to mine again, and I felt her lick the bottom of my lip, and I opened my mouth, and we kissed long, and passionately, and I didn't care who saw. Last time Massie busted in, I knew it embarrassed her, and I didn't want to embarrass her anymore, but I forgot all about that when her soft lips met mine again, and I heard her moan a little bit.

"Dude! Get a room!" Harris yelled, stomping into Claire's room.

"We're in a room… with the door closed… that you were NOT invited into!"

"Had to make sure you weren't doin anything… dirty." He winked, and walked over to Claire's bed, and plopped down beside me.

"So do you want to play TWISTER?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Claire. She giggled, and turned around. I caught her face in my hand, and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss, and pulled away. UGH!!! why did she keep doing that?!

"The girlfriend's not really into PDA!" Harris joked, throwing his arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Why did you come in here?"

"To ask if you anted to play Truth or Dare."

"Sure." Claire and I replied at the same time. I jumped off the bed, and gave Claire my hand to help her up.

She grunted, and pulled herself up with my hand.

"TODD! THEY WANT TO PLAY!" Harris yelled across the house. "This should be interesting!" He told us with a wink.

**DerrickPOV**

Mom and Dad were screaming in the other room, and I was trying to concentrate on my homework. But I had such a bad headache. And I missed Dylan. I didn't expect to miss her so much, but I did! She dumped me over a STUPID outfit! Ho dumps someone over a PINK outfit.

Maybe she knew that if it was Massie wearing that outfit I probably wouldn't have made a big deal out of it. I might have even told her she looked hot. But Dylan was different than Massie! She was one of the guys! Seeing her in pink was strange. But I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. I should apologize. I REALLY miss her!

I was going to try to get back together with Dylan…this should be interesting!

**A/N: Hope that chapter was decent enough for every1! Apparently no1 can see the big green buton at the bottom of the page, and getting NO REVIEZ really discourages an author!!! But ill keep on updating as fast as I can, but SNEAK PEAK opertunaty for anyone who reviews!!! I love you! -Team Em-n-M (jess)**


End file.
